


And they were Partners

by Magical_Mischief_Mon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late Night Writing, Not Beta Read, Temporary Character Death, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Mischief_Mon/pseuds/Magical_Mischief_Mon
Summary: Felix Agreste, thought to be dead by his partner Ladybug, and missing by his family, shows back up at school, (reluctantly) ready to make up for the two years of school he missed. And who's to say he can't help Lady Luck back on her feet along the way?





	And they were Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey, Ribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971043) by [childoflightningg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoflightningg/pseuds/childoflightningg). 



> Warning: Wrote and posted late at night without checking things over. May or may not make sense as written. Hope you enjoy!

Doom and Demise had arrived at College Francoise Dupoint.

  
Or not, depending on who you were. However, everyone could agree this was the day things started to, once again, drastically change. Especially for the cursed class that had the most akuma and akuma attacks.  
Calamity walked the halls with familiar ease and disgust. He, like many others, did not want to be there. However, he entered the classroom, ignored the crowd towards the front and stalked straight to the back. This simple action, of course, attracted the attention of the most important characters of this story.

  
And the girl who happened to be sitting next to him.

  
Luck, in all her isolation, had never thought she would see what was before her very eyes. She thought Destruction had long since died and disappeared, left her alone. And then further still when her friends betrayed her. She never thought he would be back. She never thought he would breath another breathe.

  
Bad could always recognize Good no matter what mask she wore. The way her blue eyes seemed to sparkle with pain and happiness, on the verge of tears. She was holding herself back, having no confidence in herself. So pale was her skin and so wrong was the way she shrunk in on herself when his eyes gazed over her. As if she was expecting harsh words or worse.

  
His Hope should not be trying to curl up in a ball, or as close as without it being completely obvious. She should be sitting straight with all the strength inside her shining brilliantly. She should be the center of attention with people around her, as was always her place. Her right in life.

  
But she couldn't. And he didn’t know why. He was certain he could if he were to tear his eyes away, but he was worried she might disappear the moment he did. He wanted to reach out, but he was not one for physical affection. He wasn’t even sure if the Happiness in front of him now would allow it.

  
Creation wanted to hug him, wanted to hit him -gently- for leaving the way he did. For deceiving her. But what was he if not Deceiver? The living Deceiver. And that itself was enough to excuse what happened, for now.  
It didn’t solve her issue of wanting to hold tightly onto Despair. To keep hold of him, prove he was real, and cry all the while. She could feel herself shaking, her vision blurry, and she just held herself tighter. Except he didn’t know who she was.

  
He couldn’t possibly when she left no hints, the both of them had agreed to keep themselves secret even from each other. If it weren’t for that day a year ago, she wouldn’t be where she was now. Wouldn’t have a new partner. Wouldn’t have had to fight on her own at any point.

  
Unable to hold himself back anymore, he held out his hand. It was the closest to affection he would be able to give at the moment.  
“It would seem we are partners from here on out. My name is Felix Agreste.”

  
A vision overlapped. Someone shorter with longer hair, loose and wild with a scowl on his face. She could see a red and polka dotted hand reaching out in place of her own.

  
Dark hair wrapped in two buns on either side. She looked more like a mouse than the bug she was meant to be. So tiny, but so determined and hopeful. He had just hoped he wouldn’t accidentally scratch her.

  
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m just as clueless as you are.”

  
Felix lifted corner of his mouth in amusement and Marinette giggled lightly at their quotes from the first time they met. It might take a while, but they could repair their old bond. They would always come back to each other. They would always help each other in the other's times of need.

  
They would always be Partners.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set soon after Lila gets back and Adrien tells Marinette not to say anything.  
> I honestly had only caught up to the episode beforehand before this one came out so this is all based off of everything else I've read according to the fandom. So, oops? (I'm just too salty about what happens to actually watch these episodes.)


End file.
